Masks
by Savy
Summary: Everyone wears a mask......................R&R please!
1. Relena and Heero

Disclaimer- Yeah,yeah,yeah..I don't own Gundam Wing. *sigh* Oh well! Enjoy! And please review!! Please!!! I'm thinking about turning this into a sorta mini series...whatcha think?  
  
  
Masks  
  
  
~*~ Relena's POV ~*~  
  
I have spent many hours just looking at the mirror. No, not at the mirror, into the mirror. I fail to see the person everyone else sees though. I can not see her.   
  
Perhaps I have failed in that sense, but it is true. The ireal/i Relena Peacecraft, I can not see. I see the face of Relena Peacecraft, but I do not see the spirit the press loves to rave about. I do not see courage, I only see fear and uncertainy.  
  
I smile. Yes, there is Relena Peacecraft. There is the happy, smiling face the Earth and Colonies seem to love and trust. The face that soothes all woes, the face that takes on the worries of not only the Earth, but of the colonies as well.   
  
I have decided that the face everyone sees is only a mask. I do not, I ican not/i, let the mask fall in the presence of others. My dear brother, Milliardo, I must keep strong for him. His newly-wed bride, Noin, must not see the real me either. Those two are happy, finally. They deserve all the happiness, joy and love that has and will continue to come to them. It would be cruel of me to burden them with my problems, my fears, my uncertainties. Relena Peacecraft is inever/i cruel, therefore, I must not be cruel. I shall keep my secrets to myself. After all, who is better to keep your secrets than yourself?   
  
I know of someone. In fact, I have this person with me now. Oh, he is not really a person, a human being. No, he is my faithful teddy bear. I named him Cap'n Hope. A silly name for a bear, much less one that is a boy, isn't it? I can not help it though, that is the only name that will fit him. He is growing old now, I believe he is nearly two years old now. Yes, I will be 18 this year. My Hope is growing old.  
  
He was given to me by a wonderful friend, Heero Yuy. I chuckle softly, friend? I am not sure what I am to Heero; friend or foe. I would like to believe I am his friend, perhaps, one day, even more. I sigh, no, that is another childish dream I must give up. Heero will never love me, he only saved me because I am a Dove of Peace. Nothing more, nothing less.   
  
I suppose I hold onto childish dreams because they make me feel young again. I feel much older than 18, these last three years have changed me greatly. I would be lying if I said I do not miss my younger carefree life somewhat. I do miss it. I do not really miss the money, the popularity..no, nothing like that. I miss the love, the security my adoptive parents offered me, they sheltered me. I sigh once more. Yes, I miss them.  
  
I slowly turn away from the mirror, there is nothing more to see. My eyes sweep over my cluttered vanity. A lone tear runs down my cheek at the memories that my many pictures bring rushing back. I have only one of Heero, that is of us dancing that long, long night ago. I can still remember the music, the feel of his strong arms around me, the rustling of my new dress...then I open my eyes. Reality is a cruel wake-up call, a very cruel one.   
  
Here I stand, Vice-Forgein Minister Relena Dorlain-Peacecraft. I wear a mask of many colors, many emotions and many lies. I only pray, and dare to hope, that one day I will find someone who understands. Until then, I shall remain the actress I am. I force a smile onto my face, hold my head high and my shoulders squared. Until then....oh, until that sweet day...  
  
I do not live for myself. I live for the soldiers who were lost at war, the ones who were scarred by war, the ones who want and need peace, the children who deserve peace, and for hope.   
  
I will not let my friends down. Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Nion, Milliardo....Heero, I will live and fight for them. One day I will tell them how much they mean to mean, how much I love them. Perhaps that is the same day I will tell Heero I still love him, perhaps that is the day my mask will fall for the first time infront of others. Until then, I am Relena Peacecraft...and I will survive.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Heero's POV ~*~  
  
  
I lurk in the shadows. I am the unseen face that sees all. Sometimes I think I have seen too much. Too much blood, too much death, too much chaos, too much for any 19 year-old.   
  
Now I watch the exact opposite of everything I have ever seen. I watch the Dove of Peace, Angel to the Weary and the woman who has melted a heart of ice. A small smirk crosses my lips, actually it more like a heart of Gundanium alloy.  
  
It has been two years since I became her shadow, protecting her from anything dark. Yes, that includes myself. Not only do I protect her from people who wish her life to end, I protect her from the one who may break her heart; me.  
  
I have never told her I love her. I just found out recently myself. My best-friend Duo Maxwell, yes that crazy American with the long chesnut braid is my best friend. He still gets on my nerves at times, how one who can so cheerfully proclaim himself as the 'God of Death' then go pull a prank on Wufei...I shake my head, a small smile crossing my lips.   
  
Duo has taught me alot. He taught me to smile, to laugh..but she taught me to love. She broke my mask of nothing, replaced it with a real face; warmed my iced over heart and replaced with with one that feels.   
  
I watch her stare into the mirror, her gaze empty..eerily it looks haunted. I have seen her mask. I have learned when her beautiful smile is forced and fake, and when it is genuine and loving. Her eyes are always warm, full of life, they dance to an unsung tune of peace, hope, faith and love. Looking into the mirror, they are blank, full of nothing. An oxymoron, yes I know, but it is the only way to describe them.  
  
I have wondered what life would of been like if there would of been no Operation Meteor. Would I of meet her? Would I be different? Would I know my parents? Would I of grown up to be 'normal'? I blink, now is not the time to think of such things.   
  
I continue to watch Relena. She forces smiles onto her face, then sighs when she realizes how fake they are. A lone tear rolls down her face, she does not bother to wipe it off or even acknowlege it's existence.   
  
She wraps her arms around herself, a soft smile crossing her pink lips. Her eyes are closed, a memory is taking hold of her. She softly hummed a few bars of some song, it sounds so familar...  
  
Her eyes suddenly snap open, reality has hit it's mark. My own eyes widen as the song she was singing registers. It was the song we danced to long ago at her school. The night before OZ attacked, the night before I saved her. I remember the confusion I felt, she was in the way of my mission, yet why couldn't I kill her?  
  
She suddenly smiles, holds her head high and holds herself with a dignity no one else can even come close to. The life is slowly coming back into her eyes, but a bitter emptiness remains.   
  
Until the day comes when I no longer pose a threat to her, when I can openly tell her how I feel, until that day comes I will remain in the shadows. I will remain unseen, unheard and unfeeling.   
  
I stopped living for myself years ago. I began to live for peace, for iher/i. I am one of her lost causes, the solider left over from war who wants peace, but doesn't want it. When there is peace, what does a solider do? He lives for something else, in my case I began to live for someone else. I live for Relena.   
  
I will not let her down. I will not let the world down. They need her, I need her. We all need her whether we know it or not. If a day ever comes when she is not needed by them, she will be needed by me. All the Gundam Pilots, the people of Earth, the people of the Colonies, we all need her. She may not realize it, but we do. Until then, I am Heero Yuy...and I will survive. 


	2. Hilde and Duo

Standard Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing. I own the fic. if you want this or any of my fics on your website, hey! Just email me and I promise, I'll most likely let ya post it!   
  
I hope you guys like this 'series'. I started off just Relena and Heero..then I got the idea, why not do all the Gunam Guys with their gals? This may not be EXACTLY how they'd actually think.....I'm just guessing!! I do hope you like them though...but if you don't, please..no flames. I'm also trying to write it as I think the characters would actually 'think' it. Relena and Heero both have very formal, proper language. Hilde and Duo lean more towards slang and leaving the 'ing' off the end. But I think that's just part of their personalities. Tell me what you think, am I right, sorta right, or just totally crazy? (Personally, I'm leaning towards 'totally crazy'...^_^)  
  
P.S- I had a really hard time finding scripts to the episodes, so I'm going basically on memory....and let's just say it's a bit rocky!! So please, if I got something wrong or you know a great site where I can get episode scripts, please tell me in your review!  
  
Just Some Little Thank-You's To The Peeps Who've Reviewed!!!!  
Thanks MoonKnight Maiden, mandy, FierySable, mama-sama and Kismet!! Ya'll should check out their stories!! They're good! I promise! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Hilde's POV ~*~  
  
Ya know, I always thought that love would sweep you off your feet. Cause your heart to beat so fast, your head to spin and all that other junk, but you'd *know* it was love. I was wrong.  
  
Duo's always been my friend. Well, not always. At first I couldn't stand him for making cracks about OZ. I chuckle at the memory, oh he made me so mad! He just stood there, cool as can be, dissin' OZ like it was a part of breathing. He tore apart every reason I had for joining OZ in less than two days. Either I'm just some stupid, little gullible girl, or what he said was right and it hit me hard. Well, it hit me hard all right. I got a DIShonoranble discharge from OZ....never could figure that one out....  
  
I'm 17 now and lovin' it. Duo and me, we've got this scrap-yard going. It's goin' pretty well..I'm surprised, pleasantly surprised, mind you. Duo stays clear of the bookwork and paperwork. I swear! It's like that boy thinks they're gonna hop up and with pencils and pens in hand attack him!   
  
At night, when everything is quiet and sleeping, my mind wanders. I think of the business, Duo, the past, Duo, my family, Duo...somehow my thoughts always drift to him. But, I can't love him..can I? I mean, he's my *best friend*!! I can't tell him, he'd think I'm an idiot...even more than he does now.  
  
I've been lying to myself. I think I fell in love with him a long time ago. But, then why, why now?! Why do I have to realize it now? What's so special about today?! I mean, what makes today different than yesterday or the day before that? Why not tomorrow? Why couldn't I realize this when I know what to do?? I can't just walk up and tell him I love him. Well, actually I can, but that's besides the point! Why today?! What's so special about today?! There isn't anything special....  
  
A grin suddenly is on my face. Yes, today *is* special. Today's the day I got discharged from OZ three wonderful years ago. Okay. I've got to tell Duo I love him. I've got to tell him today. I. Will. Tell. Him. Today. Today I'm gonna tell 'im I love him....and I'm gonna mean it with my entire heart, mind, and soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Duo's POV ~*~  
  
I am the God of Death. I am a Taker of Life. I wear a smile, I clown around, but really I am not that way.   
  
When hangin' out with the G-Boys, aka Heero Yuy the Perfect Soldier; Quatre Winner the Prince; Trowa Barton the Silent Clown and Chang Wufei the Justice Freak, I'm the happy-go-lucky God of Death. An oxymoron, huh?  
  
I don't see them much anymore. I guess life has taken it's hold on us. I find that funny, I mean, *us*, the Gundam Pilots...we GREW UP and got LIVES. There was time I didn't think we'd grow up. I thought we'd all die in some battle off in space....For once, I'm glad I was wrong.  
  
I thought I'd live my life alone. I mean, who wants to put up with me? I could hide my past from them, but then the relationship would be built on lies. And I'm Duo Maxwell; I may run, I may hide, but I *never* lie. 'Least not to females!  
  
Hilde Schbeiker. Damn, you gotta love her. She reminds me of a pixie. Her blue eyes are always dancing with mischief and laughter, which usually is directed at me. She's my best friend. I suppose I *could* call Heero Yuy that, but a guy can have more than one best friend, right!?  
  
She's really great though, Hilde is. I mean, she helps me at the yard. That right there is something! How many girls would hang around a SCRAP a.k.a JUNK yard working? Not many! She even shares an apartment with me, big patience right *there*! She even cooks breakfast and dinner for me...and man! can she cook! If she ever left me--whoa. Where did that thought come from? If she ever left ME??  
  
Can you fall in love and not know it? No, you can't..can you? I can't love Hilde!! She's my best friend!! We live together!! We work together!! I can't love her!! I pause, thinking it over hard. But I do, don't I? I love Hilde...and it's not a brother-sister love either. Damn! How could I of been so blind?! I must of been in love with her for..for..forever!  
  
I'm gonna tell her. Yep, I'm gonna tell her I love her. I'm gonna tell 'er today!! I can't keep this a secret! She'll know as soon as she sees me! I've got this goofy grin on my face and I can't get it off! Just trying makes me grin bigger! Yep, I'm gonna tell Hilde I love her. Today I'm gonna tell 'er I love her....and I'm gonna mean it with my entire heart, mind, and soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
As always.......PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!   
///.* : "........."  
Savy : Trowa says to, don't you Trowa?   
///.* : "...........................review...................."  
  



	3. Dorothy and Quatre

K.....standard disclaimer! I do not own Gundam Wing!!! I do own the fic...sorta! :)  
Please review!!!! Oh, I threw a little Scarlett O'Hara (from "Gone With The Wind") quote in here. Can anyone find it? It's really easy!! ^.^  
  
  
~*~ Dorothy's POV ~*~  
  
I have heard some say women are weak. *Weak*? *Women*? It makes me want to laugh. Laugh then punch then right in their manly pride. Men are arrogant fools. Arrogant fools just waiting for a woman to show them their place in life.  
  
Some men, mind you, are wonderful. No, I do not mean they are handsome or good in bed. No,*these* men live, breath, fight and die for one of the most glorious things known to mankind. War.  
  
War is a beautiful thing, an unappricated art. Some may call roses beautiful. A *rose*? Honestly, I can not see its appeal. True, they may blossom and bloom, releasing a delicious fragrance into the air, but they are not strong. A sudden frost will kill all that work, years of toil ruined.  
  
Anger, hate, greed, lust, power and desire, the ingredients of war, all take time to build. When *they* blossom and bloom a war is born. The not-so-sweet smell of sweat, dirt, machinery, Mecha and blood all pour into one distinct fragrance. The fragrance of war.  
  
There are a few men who have come to earn my admiration. My father was one of them. I loved him, I miss him. I shalln't think of that now. No, I'll think of that tomorrow.  
  
Heero Yuy, Pilot of Gunam 01, he is what war has created. *He* is war. Hard, cold, cruel and calculating..everything a person should be. There are, however, others who are different from him. So different I can't understand how they are in the same league, but they are.   
  
Quatre Rabebra Winner. Even thinking of the name brings a smirk to my lips. How can a boy, I shake my head in amusement, no, now he is a man. A fine man. I suppose some may say his angelic blue eyes and wind-blown golden hair are handsome. His eyes seem to be able to see into your soul, know you better than you know yourself. I involuntarily shiver, he has a calculating mind. A quick, sharp mind...like a fencing rapier.  
  
Years ago, around three I believe, we tested each other. We fought, both mentally and physically. He may of won the mental games, but I, *I*, I mere woman, won the physical factor.  
  
I frown, thinking of his words that day. They have always haunted me.  
* "You are kind.." *  
  
  
  
~*~ Quatre's POV ~*~  
  
I can not understand why so many are against peace. Do they not remember what war brought? Sorrow, death, children growing up too fast or not at all, wives became widows, sweethearts' hearts were broken, children were orphaned....but does anyone remember these things?  
  
No, they do not remember. If they do, they enjoyed it. They wallowed in the power they received when they got moved up a rank. How shallow. Moved up a rank in an army of death and destruction.   
  
I have seen my share of battles, blood, carnage and death. I was the pilot for Gundam 03, affectionatly called Sandrock. I shake my head sadly, memories I had tried to forget return. My eyes close and I try not to remember, but I will.  
  
I am luckier than most. I fought in many battles and survived. I can not take the credit though. I owe it all to my friends. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, the Maganuc Corp, and last but not least, Sandrock; I owe it all to them.   
  
I haven't seen all my friends, together, in a long time. Too long. It is hard to get everyone together. Heero and Relena are always so busy, I suppose that is what being Vice-Forgien Minister and the minister's personal bodyguard does to you. Duo and Hilde, I have to chuckle at the mere thought of them. They are a perfect match. Hilde keeps Duo in check, Duo brings laughter where-ever he goes. Trowa and his sister Catherine, the circus keeps them running from place to place. I've seen their act before, they are quite good. Sally is putting up with Wufei in the Preventers' office. Even though they may not know it yet, they are in love with each other.   
  
Thinking of everyone makes me lonely. Lonely and somewhat saddened. I have no one to share my life with. True, like Trowa, I do have sisters. They all are much older than me and quite busy with their own lives.   
  
I lean my head against the window and look out onto the grounds. I still find it hard to believe that I am the Head of the Winner estate, Winner Cooperations, the list goes on and on. A flash of blonde hair causes my heart to jump, then it sinks back. No, it was not Dorothy Catalonia, twas only one of my sisters tossing her hair.  
  
Miss Catalonia, Dorothy as she insists, is on the colony this month. I have often wondered if I should invite her over for tea or dinner. There is something about her that I can not understand. My dear friend, Trowa, perhaps said it best. It is sad to see a woman who is unable to cry.  
  
I frown, thinking of her eyes that day long ago. They have always haunted me.  
* "A woman who is unable to cry......" *  



End file.
